


A Cure For Insomnia

by Notaname



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: /feg/ request fill, F/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Scars, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaname/pseuds/Notaname
Summary: Due to lack of sleep, Dimitri's grades start slipping. Luckily the professor has a perfect solution to this problem.





	A Cure For Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while but I can actually write straight smut too! Look at me go!

“Dimitri.” It had taken her a while to find him, the young prince wasn’t at any of his usual haunts and Dedue had probably lied to her face when she had questioned him about Dimitri’s location. Thankfully the man must have been concerned for his liege as well since he had suggested that Byleth ask Felix—it was probably the most disobedient action that she had ever seen the man make. Thankfully, Felix hadn’t had any compulsion to hide where Dimitri was and had told her where to find him with a huff and muttering something along the lines of: ‘It was about time she did something about the boar.’

The blond started at her voice, he had been looking out at the view in one of the small tucked away alcoves that littered the church. Normally bright blue eyes showed the first sign of life that Byleth had seen in a while, widening in surprise as Dimitri whirled to face her. “Professor!” He breathed, a gauntleted hand coming up to press against his chest. She didn’t say anything as she waited for him to calm down, she never had to speak a lot with Dimitri, he always seemed to understand what she was trying to say with her stares and silences. “You gave me quite a fright there.” Like she wanted he continued on, the spark in his eyes had died though and typically sharp blue seemed so dull. “Is there something I can do for you, Professor?”

Even when he clearly wanted to be left alone, going so far as to hide away in a place like this, he was always so polite. The picture of a perfect prince was slightly askew though, his hair was just a tad out of place. Dark bags were just starting to form under his eyes, making him look far older than he was. Normally ramrod straight posture was less than perfect as wide shoulders drooped a little, his clothes hanging off his frame just a bit. Byleth stared for a moment longer, studying her student before deciding to go ahead with what she wanted to talk about. “Your grades have been slipping lately. Why?” She finally asked.

He didn’t answer for a moment, staring at her as he considered her words before glancing off to the side. Eventually, a deep sigh escaped him before he returned his gaze towards her, running a hand through his disheveled hair and ruining it even more. “Nothing seems to escape your eye does it, Professor?” He gave a small laugh, it wasn’t a happy one either.

Byleth chose not to mention that Dimitri hadn’t hidden his distress very well, even Felix had noticed it... Or perhaps he had hidden it better than she gave him credit for? Felix watched Dimitri perhaps more than Dedue did, eyes sharp and his tongue never holding back from a scathing remark—except when it didn’t. Byleth wasn’t so sure what to think on that, on how to interpret Felix’s silence for once, or Dedue’s sudden insubordination for his lord. She didn’t know what to think about it so she didn’t, brushing it away and instead said nothing.

“The truth is, I haven’t been sleeping so well lately. I suppose that is why my grades haven’t been their best recently.” He continued on slowly. Walking over to him, Byleth leaned against the wall he was standing by, offering her support in her own silent way. She didn’t force him to talk, letting him speak at his own pace, her casual posture must have coaxed him to lean against the wall with her. Despite his relaxed posture, both arms were crossed over his chest still, as if to shield him from something, what she didn’t know quite yet. “None of my usual tricks to sleep have been working either.” He confessed. “It should pass soon though.” He sounded almost sad about that.

While Byleth didn’t quite understand still, she knew that Dimitri wasn’t willing to tell her anymore. She wasn’t willing to push him to explain but she also wasn’t about to let him wallow in his darkness. Besides, was it not her job to motivate him as a teacher? To bring out the best of her students and lead them to a bright and happy future. Nodding to herself she made up her mind to do what she could to cheer Dimitri up—now all she had to do was figure out what exactly to use to motivate him. “Is there anything I can do to help?” She offered, probing gently for a solution. If he just needed some sleep then surely there was something she could do.

Next to her Dimitri shook his head in a no, his hand once again going up to run through his hair again while the other gripped his side tightly- she could hear the creak of leather and metal from his gauntlet. “Unless you want to stay up late and spar with me.” He shook his head at that, ever polite as he retracted his statement. “I wouldn’t want you to lose your own sleep just to exhaust me. That is how I have been getting what little sleep I have been getting lately though.”

If all he needed to do was exhaust himself then there was an easier solution than training all night, one that was far more fun. “I have another solution, Dimitri.” Byleth offered.

~~~

She had arranged for him to come to her room later if he found sleep to be elusive once more that night. While she was expecting him to show up, Byleth wasn’t going to be missing any sleep on her own and changed into her nightshirt before settling down for a nap while she waited for her student. Sure enough a few hours later a hesitant knock roused her from her slumber. Stifling a yawn, Byleth rolled out of bed and shuffled over to her door, slowly opening it to avoid the squeaky hinge. Outside a bone-tired Dimitri stood, his blond hair shining like gold even in the minimal light escaping from her room. “Good evening Dimitri.” Byleth greeted as she opened the door a little more to allow the teen in.

Dimitri didn’t come in though, as tired as he looked he seemed frozen as he looked at her, his eyes wide and color coming back to his face in the form of a blush. “Pr-professor!” He stuttered out, his voice cracking a little at the end. His head turned quickly to the side, but Byleth could see his eyes slowly coming back to focus on her before snapping off to the side once more as the flush started to spread down his neck and up to his ears. “Professor!” His voice was at best a loud whisper, like a first-time conspirator in the dark. “What are you wearing?”

Not even bothering to look down—she knew exactly what she was wearing— her nightclothes. Byleth reached out and firmly grasped Dimitri’s forearm in an attempt to tug the boy into the room. “My nightclothes.” She offered, putting a little more force in pulling the stubborn teen in, eventually she managed, causing Dimitri to stumble as he was dragged in. Once inside she carefully shut the door—she didn’t want to wake up the whole monastery with how loud the hinges squeaked. Turning back towards the prince, Byleth watched him as he stood there awkwardly, gaze averted and he grabbed his side once more in what was clearly a nervous gesture. “You couldn’t sleep tonight?” She asked as she went over to sit down on her bed once more.

Dimitri still didn’t look at her, his gaze off to the side as he fidgeted, his ears a cute shade of pink. “Professor, I think I should go.” He seemed so uncomfortable as he stood there. Despite his words though he didn’t make a move to leave, as if he was paralyzed. She caught a glimpse of tired blue eyes flash over to peak at her for a moment before the flush got a little darker and they darted back to the wall on the side. Perhaps his protest was more of what he thought he should do, not what he actually wanted—which was good since she was counting on his not so secret crush on her tonight.

“I said I would help you get some sleep did I not?" She would wait this out, see what he would do, what he would ask next. Dimitri was not one for waiting and inaction chafed at him worse than anything.

He shuffled a little, the glances were longer now, more lingering over her as he thought about his current situation. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he finally fully turned his head to look at her, his gaze very firmly planted on her face. “What did you have in mind?”

Instead of answering, Byleth patted the spot next to her, indicating her desire for him to sit down next to her. Dimitri only frowned, blue eyes shifting to stare at the place before going over to her exposed thighs for a moment before snapping back up to her face— he didn’t move. “Sit next to me.” Byleth voiced this time, making what she wanted explicitly clear.

The prince seemed to slowly unfreeze, his movements unsure as he carefully took a few steps over and gently lowered himself to sit beside her on the bed. “Professor?” He asked, his eyes looking everywhere but at her. “I am not sure how you plan to help.” He gave a nervous little chuckle as he looked at the lone table in her room that was covered in various bits of paperwork. “I had thought that you were just going to share a cup of tea with me tonight.”

A low hum escaped Byleth at Dimitri’s words as she mulled over them. They could have tea, that wasn’t the plan she had in mind though when she had invited him in to help cure his insomnia. “We can have tea if you want to.” She offered, and Dimitri shook his head in a no, refusing her offer and leaving her wondering why he had brought it up in the first place. “You mentioned training yourself to exhaustion wasn’t working.” A nod in affirmation this time, he still wouldn’t look at her, very rude for the normally too polite Dimitri. “So I was going to exhaust you in another way, one that should leave you in a more positive mood.”

Time with Sylvain must have made the meaning of her words all to clear to the teen prince. A sharp inhale of breath sounded through the room as Byleth’s words fully registered in Dimitri’s mind. He hadn’t looked at her much this whole time until suddenly he was. Bright blues were wide—life back in them as they looked at her, a cocktail of surprise, amazement, and just the right amount of lust. “Professor, you can’t mean-!” He cut himself off, not even able to say it.

“I want to have sex with you, Dimitri.” Dimitri choked at her words. “If you are willing that is.” She wouldn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want to.

Her companion opened and closed his mouth a few times- doing a remarkable impression of a fish- before shutting it with a click. She heard him swallow as she studied his face, waiting on his answer. He stared right back at her as if studying her for any hint of dishonesty as if he was searching for something else. Eventually, he managed a response. “Why?”

“Because I want to see you do better, it is my job as your teacher to do whatever it takes to ensure you are safe, happy, and healthy.” Apparently that wasn’t the right thing to say, he looked away, gaze downcast and a dark look clouded his face. Her normally emotionless face tugged into a frown as she watched him. Tentatively she spoke more. “Your training lately has been sloppy, your face dark and the emotions negative, you cannot get rest or find respite if you continue as you are. This is a more positive way to exhaust you.”

While he didn’t move, wouldn’t look at her anymore, he sat frozen by Byleth’s side. Somehow she didn’t think she had still given the response he wanted still, but she wasn’t sure how to further explain. His shoulders were tense as he thought, his hands clenching and relaxing. Byleth would never force him to do this, she would offer and let him take if he wanted. Byleth found that she was willing to do a lot for the lonesome prince that she wouldn’t have considered for others. Eventually, he sighed, his shoulders sagging a bit before he directed his perpetually sad gaze over to her. “Professor, I have to decline if you are just doing this because you feel like you have to, that isn’t your duty as a teacher.”

“I know I don’t have to do this, I want to.” Did he think that she would do this for anyone? That it was her job to do so?

At her words, a low groan escaped her student as his hands clenched hard at his thigh. “Professor… please.”

Unsure what he meant by that, Byleth stared at him for a second before making up her mind. Leaning forward, pressing herself against his side, she reached out and gently took a hold of his chin, making him direct his eyes back to her. “Dimitri. You don’t have to. I just want to do this for you, not just as your professor, but as someone who cares about you.” It was true she had been worried about his grades, that the normally studious and serious prince had a deeper problem that she couldn’t help. “Let me help you.” She finished, unsure, or perhaps unable to properly express her feelings on her emotions here.

His breath hitched at her words, the worry disappearing from his face again and some of the lust that he had beaten down flashed behind icy blues. “Professor… I…” Before either of them knew it he was leaning down to press his lips eagerly against her own. 

It was a fairly clumsy kiss, earnest and gentle, though in a way that Byleth found endearing. Slowly she tilted her head to the side a bit to carefully correct the angle a little, bringing a low groan to the prince who had shut his eyes before he pulled away slightly. “Pro-professor.” His breath was shaky as he seemed almost embarrassed. 

Byleth just hummed as she watched delicate blonde lashes open once more to reveal the bright blue of his eyes once more. Not saying anything she reached over and took his hand, giving him a small smile— enjoying how his breath caught at the sight of it— before she turned her gaze down to the hand she held. “Let’s get these off.” She murmured as she started to tug at them. Dimitri had come to her room fully clothed, he hadn’t seemed like he had tried to really go to bed at all. Or maybe he had and upon failing he had redressed and come down to see her? The thought amused her as she took off his gloves, setting them aside. Eagerly she took his bare hands into her own, rubbing her thumbs over the marred skin that was hidden beneath. She could see now why he wore gloves all the time. From a purely cosmetic standpoint, they were not the most beautiful of hands, they were burned and scarred, a reminder of the tragedy he lived through. Byleth found herself liking them even more for the story they told. Gently she brought them up and placed a kiss on each of his knuckles watching him flush even darker. 

It was easier to slide her hands up his arms from there, moving them up to rub her thumb under his collar for a second, taking in the smooth skin on his neck before finding the first button on his jacket and undoing it. Slowly she made her way down his jacket, feeling the tense muscle underneath as she undid the buttons. Up until the last one Dimitri was surprisingly passive, he stopped her though as she pressed up, enjoying the lean strength in his chest, as she made to remove his jacket. “Professor…” He started, then stopped, closing his mouth as his brows furrowed together. 

“Do you want me to stop?” She asked, interrupting whatever he was going to say. She would stop if he asked, she found herself hoping he wouldn’t say yes. 

He swallowed hard again, her gaze briefly distracted by the bob of his adam’s apple before going back up to icy blues. “No. I do not wish to stop.” A frustrated sound rumbled through him as he frowned, clearly not saying what he wanted to say. “I just… I don’t want to hurt you or… ruin what is—” He stopped here and huffed for breath. “-- It sounds presumptuous, but I do not want to ruin the relationship between us already. I do not think I would be able to handle it if you hated me from this.”

Byleth blinked up at him as she listened to his words, taking them in and digesting them. He had a point, but he was missing a key bit of information. Freeing her hand, he hadn’t been holding it too tightly, she reached up and cupped his cheek, enjoying how he unconsciously leaned into her touch. “Dimitri, I could never hate you. You’re my favorite student after all.” It was true, he was her favorite student, she didn’t like to play favorites but in this case, she couldn’t help it. Dimitri had been the first person other than her father to see emotions inside of her, to recognize her feelings as something to be respected. 

At her words Dimitri seemed to become incredibly— cutely— flustered bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as stared at her with wide eyes. “F-favorite?”

Smiling at him, Byleth nodded her head and reached up to pull his scarred hand from his face before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips. She didn’t know if Dimitri had any more reservations but she enjoyed the way he gently kissed her back. He must not have had any more reservations about this as when she started to push his jacket off of him again Byleth found him helping her. Frustratingly enough he was wearing another layer underneath, what looked to have been a once neatly pressed white shirt, smaller buttons going down this one as well as the long sleeves that furthered covered the prince. For someone who was so sensitive to the heat the prince sure wore a lot of layers. Byleth had to take Dimitri’s hands away from the buttons on his shirt after he accidentally popped three of them off in a clumsy attempt to get his shirt off. Instead, she placed them on her hips, eagerly swallowing the low moan that escaped Dimitri as his hands found a new place to explore. 

The kisses started to come a little harder, the blond pressing forward more, encouraged by touching her, a long-standing crush, and probably a horrible cocktail of teenage hormones. Byleth was all too happy to let him press himself closer to her, let her strip him of his layers as he pushed her down into the soft mattress below. His hands felt so warm through her nightgown, the rough patches, calluses and scars might be unpleasant for other people, but the moment a hand slid past the fabric and to the bare skin of her thigh Byleth couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. Breaking away from the kiss she studied him as he knelt above her, his shirt hung open one sleeve pushed halfway down while the other clung to him still. There was a fire in his eyes again, behind blown pupils as he stared down at her, the hand on her thigh squeezed just a bit too hard for a moment before relaxing, clearly he liked what he saw. 

Wanting to give him a little more to look at, Byleth reached down to the hem of her nightgown and made to pull it up, but found herself stopped once more, the grip on her hand far too firm to be comfortable. “May I?” His voice was rough as he met her gaze. Finding the idea of Dimitri himself removing her clothes far more appeal than herself doing it, Byleth nodded her ascent. Restless hands were at the hem of her gown in a second as Dimitri leaned back a bit to get a better view of the flesh being revealed before him. The prince’s breath got a little harder as he slid the top up, catching just a few times as certain places were revealed. She helped him with the last bit, pulling the shirt over her head herself before falling back to the bed, letting him have the look her so clearly craved. 

Hungry eyes roved over her body as his hands hovered over her exposed body, bright blues flashed up at her, clearly wanting to ask permission but unable to. Taking a shaky hand, she lead it to one of her breasts while she leaned up, her other reaching up to the back of his head and tangled into silky blond strands as she pulled him down to meet her halfway in another kiss. That seemed to be all he needed for encouragement, he pressed his weight onto her as he greedily kissed her. With him pressed against her now she could feel his length pressing against her thigh urgently, why did he still have clothes on? Her train of thought was pushed to the side as a rough thumb brushed over a sensitive nipple. 

Her gasp of air and the way she arched her back into his touch clearly interested the prince who repeated the motion. Byleth had never really noticed just how sensitive her breasts were, she never paid much attention to them, her own hands hadn’t ever elicited this sort of sensation within her. Perhaps it was because it wasn’t her own hands that brought such a reaction from her? Dimitri’s damaged hands felt perfect on her skin as they caressed over her breasts. The one gripping her hips was hot and grounding to her as she reached up and tried to push his shirt off of him along with copious amounts of touching along all the lean and battle-hardened muscle she could find there. 

It took a while to convince him that he had to remove his hand from her for a moment, something that he was not terribly eager to do. His shirt being off though allowed Byleth to study a newly exposed expanse of flesh. He was leanly built, clearly still in the process of growing, one would never guess that his body housed the strength it did just by looking at him. Her own hands wandered over the hard muscle she found there, taking notice of the scars that marred this part of him as well. They weren’t as extensive on his body, but the wounds he did have here seemed like they had done far more damage than the marks on his hands. Each mark on him painted the picture of just what he had been forced to live through, it made her chest ache at the sorrow of it. A warm mouth begging for a kiss though was very distracting and she could only oblige him with equal enthusiasm. 

Kissing Dimitri was just as heartwarming, earnest and tempting as the prince himself. While it was clear he was inexperienced, he made up for it in the amount of passion he threw into everything he did. Dimitri was a man who gave his all to a task, and right now his focus was on his professor. In a way it was overwhelming, having the full attention of the prince when the proper student/teacher barriers between them were down. If Byleth let it happen she knew that they would spend the whole night just kissing and touching each other in her bed. While that sounded very appealing, it didn’t help with the issue of Dimitri’s need of sleep. She would have to see about inviting Dimitri over for another session. So it was with reluctance that she tore her mouth from his, pressing a few kisses along his jawline as an apology before speaking up. “Dimitri, your pants.” She slid her hand between them and cupped him through the fabric. He was straining desperately in a way that couldn’t be very comfortable for him. 

Her distraction worked and pretty blues shut with a groan as she massaged him through the material. Dimitri’s brow furrowed as his hips jerked up eagerly into her hand, pressing up to get more contact. He hunched over, pressing his face between her breasts as he rutted his hips into her hands. It didn’t seem like he cared much about getting out of them, the poor prince probably was just focused on getting off somehow instead of a more proper way.

‘He must be quite pent up.’ Byleth thought to herself as she felt a smile pull at her lips as he panted into her chest. Giving it one more small squeeze she removed her hand from it— ignoring his groan of protest— and tried to fiddle with the buttons on his pants. It took a little finagling but she managed to do it, getting them open and with a few swift tugs she was yanking them down Dimitri’s slim hips. 

At her actions the prince had roused himself from his place between her breasts, sitting up enough to hurriedly shuck the offending garment off of him. Leaning back into the pillows Byleth watched the prince with an appraising eye as he cursed slightly when the cloth caught on the boots he hadn’t removed. He was quite simply a joy to look at, perfectly sculpted lean muscles on a body that showed it wasn’t quite done growing yet but had the promises of filling out beautifully. The scars that littered his frame were appealing to her, growing up on the battlefield she had grown to appreciate a man with scars, and his own covered pale skin in a rainbow of color and shapes. Sensing that her student was getting frustrated, probably enough that he would just rip the boots off of his feet she decided to help him out. 

Scooting up the bed she shooed his hands away from the already ripped laces and quickly divested her poor student of the rest of his clothes. Once he was free she placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him back onto her, welcoming his weight and heat atop her once more. With the barrier of clothes off of them, it was different now, better of course, but it was more real. She liked the prince atop her, she enjoyed the hammering of his heart and the heat of his breath as he stared down at her with wide eyes, propped up on an elbow off to the side of her. 

“Are you ready Dimitri?” Quickly dismissing the idea of doing foreplay. She had a feeling that she could spend all night exploring him and he her, but that wasn’t the point of this exercise. ‘Later.’ Byleth promised herself. The point of tonight though was to exhaust him, to have him work himself in a better way to a good night's sleep. That meant she was going to have him fuck into her as much and as long as he could until he wasn't able to do or think of anything else anymore. With that thought in mind, she spread her legs even wider, bringing her knees up so they pressed into his sides, lightly trapping him. She could feel the hot brand of his cock against her cunt like this. He jerked his hips involuntary, instinct making him drive up, want to thrust into her heat. Sliding her hand between their bodies she took ahold of his cock, rubbing her thumb over the head and eliciting a moan from him as she guided it to her slit.

“Professor, please. Let me… I want to touch you there first!” He begged, refusing to move. Dimitri's eyes were wide and bright as he looked down at her, an earnestness on his face that made her want to give in. Almost.

Feeling a little sly, Byleth kept her face stoic as she denied him. “No Dimitri. You may touch me there when your grades improve.” A broken whimper escapes him at her decree. Her sheets tore under his grip as he looked down at her through his blond fringe. “I told you, tonight we are just going to exhaust you so that you can sleep.” Reaching up to pat his head she gave him one of the smiles he seemed to like so much. “Prove you are worth being my favorite student and I will let you touch me how you wish next time.” At her words, the cock in her hand twitched in interest. 

Her students' almost stutter of amazement was enough to send a warm flush through Byleth. “Next time?” Dimitri’s hips rocked up into her hands as if sensing just how close it was to being buried inside of her, Byleth enjoyed his eagerness. 

Leaning up she pressed another kiss to his lips before leaning back onto the bed, not giving him an answer to that. Instead, she lifted her own hips up a bit more and firmly rubbed herself against the head of his cock, holding it firmly in hand to hopefully prevent the prince from just thrusting in. She knew that if he really wanted there really wasn’t anything she could do to stop Dimitri from taking what he wanted, what with that strength of his. To be honest, Dimitri’s sheer strength was appealing to her, it was rare she met someone— other than her father— who was physically stronger than her. The thought of having all of that strength tempered by the princes learned restraint in her bed was incredibly arousing to her. 

“Dimitri.” She murmured, rubbing herself a little harder against him, smearing her slick over his crackhead. The heat of him against her slit making her almost giddy to have him sheath himself into her. “Use me tonight to your content.” Letting go of his cock she took one of Dimitri's hands that was fisted in her now torn up sheets and guided it to her hip. Keeping her hand over his own, she coaxed him to lift her up and move forward, to make sure they were together at last. 

It had been a while since Byleth had fucked someone else, so the stretch of his cock as it penetrated into her was more than welcome. She suspected that Dimitri may not have lain with anyone before her and she hoped he found her worthy of his first time. A low moan that escaped them both was perhaps louder than appropriate for this time of night, not that either seemed to care much. Arching back into her pillows, unable to help it as he pushed in slowly, his forehead falling to the crook of her neck as he penetrated her. When he was fully seated the two waited a moment catching their breath and processing the feeling. Dimitri’s hand was like an iron grip on her hip, holding her there, making sure that he stayed inside. His breath was hot on her neck as he shifted a bit, the cock inside of her moving and hitting a new angle making her grasp and try to arch in his grip. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his scarred back to hold him closer and pressed her lips to his shoulder. 

Soon they were both comfortable and he turned his flushed face to give her the most amazed look. “Professor, you…! Goddess you feel amazing!”

He couldn’t seem to ever stop himself, could he? Byleth wondered this as she felt her flushed skin heat up just a bit more. This was the first time someone had spoken to her during sex, her other encounters had been hurried moments in tents and taverns with strangers. To hear those words from Dimitri’s earnest voice caused an unfamiliar feeling to flutter through her. Choosing to not address it, for now, she slid a hand from his back to his hair and pulled him down to give him another kiss. “Would you like to move?” She suddenly desperately needed him to move.

At her words Dimitri groaned and nodded, leaning his weight against her fully. He started to move, hips pulling back before thrusting back inside with a low groan as he realized that the motion did indeed feel quite good. Rolling his hips into her, the hard hand on Byleths hip pulling her closer as they started to move together.

If she wasn’t sure before that he had been a virgin, she was now. He couldn’t seem to find a rhythm in his thrusts, just eager teen energy as he lost himself in the pleasure of her body, gasping for air as he panted into her shoulder. Dimitri’s hips jerked hard into her, his grip almost beyond bruising now as he used his strength to bring her closer still, to change the angle so he could try to fit more of himself inside of her. Byleth couldn’t help it as she dug her short nails hard into his back as she pulled him closer, trying to rock herself further into his thrusts. Encouraging him to use all that power to slam her hips up into him. 

A low moan escaped her as he suddenly found a nice angle inside of her. “There Dimitri. Right there.” She needed him to keep hitting that spot, to keep thrusting into her and using her as he chased his own pleasure, as he used her. He was a good student, though— her favorite— as he reminded her, doing as she requested and trying his best to mirror the thrust he had done before. Byleth couldn’t help it as she lifted one of her legs up, hooking it around his hips, wrapping herself around him, finding she needed to be as close to the prince as she could. 

“You are doing such a good job.” She panted, barely able to get the words out but finding herself almost desperate to encourage him, to praise him and reward his efforts. He grunted in her ear at that, his breath hot against her sweat-drenched skin. 

The bed creaked under them in time with his thrusts into her core, the sounds of their skin slapping against one another echoed in the small room. Their rutting bodies were just lost in each other now, the teen prince getting closer and closer to finishing. He worked hard as he moved in her, what little rhythm he had found at her guidance was lost now as he chased his release with teenage enthusiasm. Byleth was honestly surprised that she was nearing her own, she had never really come close to finishing with her partner before, having to rub herself to completion when they finished. While she suspected she would be doing the same here, the ex-mercenary was the closest she had ever gotten with someone else— still, to be brought so close when she had only been aiming to get Dimitri off was a pleasant surprise. 

“Come on Dimitri.” She moaned into his ear, eyes squeezed shut as he shoved her harder into the bed, forcing her to wrap her other leg around his waist in order to not get dislodged. His strength was almost overwhelming as he curled her up around him, bringing her hips up higher, moving her onto her shoulders as he started to peak. “Good, so good Dimitri.” She panted as he started to spill inside her, hips grinding in as he followed the instinct to make sure his release was as deep as possible. 

A low hum escaped Byleth as she brought one hand down to her clit and started to rub herself as she clenched around his still throbbing cock. She gazed up at Dimitri’s slack face, as relaxed as she had ever seen it, eyes unfocused and mouth open as he panted for breath. Such a lovely face, she thought absently as rubbed clit a little harder groaning as she started to get closer. 

“Professor?” Dimitri’s voice sounded broken as he recovered some, gaze drifting down to watch her, breath hitching as he realized what she was doing. “Oh, you didn’t… let me please.” He made to lower her down some from the uncomfortable position she was in but was stopped by her thighs squeezing around him.

“Don’t move Dimitri.” Byleth panted, she was close now. So close. “You, need to do better in class if you want to touch me.” She wanted him to touch her, she found herself almost desperate to just let him, to let those scarred hands between her thighs and bring her off. No one had ever volunteered to finish her off before. The low whimper escaped Dimitri at her denial was what finally did it. She came hard, muscles shaking as her cunt clenched desperately at the cock still buried deep inside her. 

When the high of cumming settled down and her blood stopped rushing through her ears, making her deaf to the world. Byleth realized that Dimitri was still holding her in the same position he had finished in, his eyes wide, and pupils blown as he had watched her orgasm below him. Slowly she nodded at him, untangling her legs from around his waist, she let him return them to a more comfortable position on the bed. When he finally slid out of her an empty feeling was left inside where his cock had been. It was ignored as she caught sight of the look on Dimitri’s face as he must have seen his seed start to spill out from where they had joined. 

Scooting over a bit, she patted the bed space next to her indicating that he should lay down too. After a moment's hesitation, he joined her, laying close and giving her a tired look, the warm spark was back in his eyes now though Byleth couldn’t help but note. “How are you feeling Dimitri?” She asked curiously. 

He seemed a little taken aback by her question but the smile that spread over his face was as charming as ever. “I feel wonderful Professor. Thank you for… thank you for everything.” 

She hummed at his response, soaking in his joy and the aftermath of sex. “I am glad. I hope that you will be able to rest.” He needed some sleep so badly.

At that he sighed, the smile dimming somewhat— not disappearing she noted— and leaned back into her sheets. “I would like that.” He murmured, closing his eyes as he settled down. Neither of them brought up him going back to his own bed, the nights were too cold these days and they were both comfortable enough that neither wanted to move. Instead, Byleth just nodded and leaning over she blew the only candle that remained lit in her room out.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any problems in the fic or anything I need to edit please let me know in some constructive criticism down below. I am certainly not perfect and I am sure I missed quite a few things in this, I won't be offended if you point them out to me so I can go change them. I hope you enjoyed the story and maybe someday I will write the bit where Dimitri has gotten his grades up and has earned some touching.


End file.
